The Memory Remains
by livingdeadblondegirl
Summary: Though Klaus is regrettably out of her life, Caroline has to deal with the consequences of still being the focus of his affections. Set one year after 4x23 but without the Silas/Stefan Doppleganger cliffhanger. Stefan dropped in over the falls where he still lies.
1. Chapter 1

**The Memory Remains**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Rating: M for violence, death, language, and adult situations**

**Summary: Though Klaus is regrettably out of her life, Caroline has to deal with the consequences of still being the focus of his affections. Set one year after 4x23 but without the Silas/Stefan Doppleganger cliffhanger. Stefan dropped in over the falls where he still lies.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to klarolineepiclove for helping me with ideas for this story and for idiot-wind for being a wonderful beta. This was supposed to be a one shot that with her help became more of a short story. Also, this is a 180 from my other Klaroline multi-part story, just fair warning. **

**TVDTVDTVD**

Part 1

She watched the building for a while to make sure it was empty before she decided to find a way inside. She needed the element of surprise on her side because if the blonde caught sight of her or picked up her scent before she wanted her to, her plan would hit a major roadblock. There were several open windows low enough to the ground to easily climb into that she took advantage of the one closest to her.

The interior was one large room, with a small kitchen tucked over to the side and a separate bathroom that was located in the historic district of Savannah. The interior was decorated with wood floors and old looking furniture. It reminded her of a certain other person's house and she scoffed at the similarities in their styles. And they said they had 'taste'? Please, she preferred things that looked like they had been made in this century.

As she walked around the room, the scent of the fruity perfume she had always hated hit her full force. She hadn't smelled it in over a year but it was still god-awful and it permeated everything. She did her best to ignore it as she explored the room.

A framed drawing on the table next to the bed caught her eye and she went for a closer look. She instantly recognized the New Orleans landmark; after all, it was one of his favorite spots in the city. She could tell that the crappy drawing was his as soon as she looked at it without noticing the handwriting at the bottom. The note consisted of only two words:_ 'One Day'._

She flung the frame on the floor before slamming her boot heel into the glass. It shattered easily but didn't give her the satisfaction her temper was looking for. She needed to take her anger out on something else since the object of her hatred was not there at the moment. She grabbed the box that had been under the frame with the intention of destroying it as well but it looked ancient so instead she just wrenched it open.

Inside there were dozens of letters, letters in that same damn handwriting, just like the one she had found a couple of days ago in his study. She had thought that seeing the drawings and paintings of her in his studio had been bad enough, but knowing he had also been writing to her was like salt in her wounds.

He always presented himself as the all-powerful badass hybrid but she knew that when it came to the blonde, he turned into a puppy scared of stumbling over his own paws. Because of that, she had thought that perhaps the one she had found was the only one he had written or maybe there were more but he hadn't sent them. She had known that he had kept tabs on the woman, always knowing where she was and if she was safe but she didn't think that the letters had ever reached her. But now she held in her hands the proof of how wrong she was. By the amount of letters in the pile, she wouldn't be surprised if he'd been sending them since the last time he had seen her.

She saw red as she ripped the papers to shreds, tossing them around the room like confetti. Damn him, he just couldn't let the stupid blonde bitch go.

Well after tonight, she wouldn't have to worry about living in her shadow anymore. The blonde would be dead, by her hand so to speak and he would be none the wiser. When he couldn't find the woman, he would get over his obsession and would accept her in the role that was rightfully hers. She had demanded it several times, she had earned it damn it, but he had denied her. She knew it was because he was still hoping that she would come to him, but she would make sure that it would never happen. She would get what she wanted. He might be an asshole who treated her as if she was nothing but he had power and she wanted as much of it as she could get her hands on.

She was about to rip the box apart as well, when she heard a clinking. Somehow, in her anger over the letters, she had missed seeing a small vial filled with red fluid. She knew instantly what the liquid was inside; it was his blood. Of course he had given it to her, anything to protect her when he couldn't. She was glad that she had found it before the blonde could get her hands on it or her plan would have been over fast.

After she chucked the vial down the garbage disposal, she looked around at the mess she had made and smiled. It would tip the blonde off that someone had been there but she wouldn't know who so she still had the element of surprise on her side.

An hour later, she spotted her target coming down the street from her lookout at the side window. The problem was she wasn't alone; there was a guy with her. At first, she thought the blonde might have brought someone home to warm her bed and quench her appetite, but then she saw the guy's face. He was one of _his_ vampires, a lackey that he had undoubtedly sent to protect her. This created a bit more of a challenge, but it just meant she'd have to work a little harder.

After quickly deciding the best way to approach the new situation, she slipped back out the window to hide in the shadows. Showtime was close and she could smell her anticipation as she waited.

TVDTVDTVD

"Really Jack, you don't have to stay out here," Caroline pleaded as she unlocked the front door. "If you don't want to go to your place, you can sleep on the couch; I know it's not against your orders."

"It's the full moon, Caroline," Jack stated. "While I doubt that there are going to be any wolves in the city, it's best if I stay out here and make sure nothing gets in."

"Alright, but if you change your mind..."

"Make sure you lock the doors. It won't stop a wolf but it will slow them down," Jack ordered.

"You know I have been around a few wolves and hybrids, so I think I know to get away if I need to," Caroline reminded him before she shut the door, locking it as he had told her to. Once that was done, she turned around to move into her temporary residence, heading to her bed. Though it was dark out, it was still somewhat early so she thought she would just veg in bed until she fell asleep.

"What the hell?" Caroline exclaimed when she saw little pieces of paper scattered on the floor around her bed. It wasn't until she caught sight of the broken glass underneath it and her antique treasure box lying in pieces that she realized what it was. She ran forward before dropping to her knees, scooping up the paper and glass. "No...no...no."

All of his letters, his drawing, they were all torn to shreds. She wasn't sure how it happened but she knew one thing, someone had been in her place. Someone had come in and destroyed the letters and drawing that Klaus had sent her and the vial of blood he had given her for emergencies; it was gone. This wasn't a simple break in; whoever had broken in had done this destruction with a purpose.

She could only think of two people who would do something like this. With it being a full moon that would exclude one of the two suspects. However, Caroline really couldn't see Tyler doing something like this. True he hadn't taken their break up well but if it were him, there would have been more destruction if he had let his anger out.

She was still staring at the pile in front of her when she heard footsteps on the front porch. She knew her bodyguard was outside when she saw his shadow fall across the curtained window of the front door. She stood up quickly and headed to the door, he needed to be told what had happened. "Jack! Jack!"

Caroline quickly unlocked the door and swung it open revealing Jack on the other side. As soon as she saw his graying face and the stake tip sticking through the front of his chest, she couldn't help but scream in surprise. He lurched towards her, falling into the doorway. She caught his body before he completely fell forward onto the floor. Though a part of her knew it was useless, she still reached around to try to yank the stake out of his back.

Right as her hand wrapped around the piece of wood, she felt someone grab her head and shoulder from behind, wrenching them apart before she felt a sharp pain on her shoulder. She screamed out in pain. "AHH!"

She dropped Jack's body as she reached behind her and shoved as hard as she could, feeling the pain lessen a little as the person behind her flew backwards into the apartment. She spun around to face her attacker, fangs dropped, hissing in warning.

Across the room where she had flung her was the brunette she-wolf who had been the bane of her existence for the last couple of years. "Hayley."

Hayley smiled wickedly at her, her mouth stained with blood as she stood up from where she had landed. "In the flesh."

Caroline looked down at the body on the floor as she brought her hand up to where she had felt the pain and felt the jagged skin. "You killed Jack just so that you could bite me?"

"Wow, I knew you were a dumb blonde but I didn't realize how dumb." Hayley retorted. "I killed your little fang boy there because he would have stopped me from getting close enough to bite you. I don't know the guy personally, but I do recognize him as one of Klaus' so I figured he'd give me a bit of a fight. Luckily I got behind him before he could hear me."

"That seems to be the way you operate, always stabbing or attacking someone from the back." Caroline snapped vehemently as she walked forward carefully. Hayley looked too smug for being the weaker of the two of them. She might be a werewolf but Caroline could take her. However, she wasn't sure if Hayley was alone. "And I'm not the dumb one here. Your bite isn't going to do anything to me when you're in human form. If you were trying to kill me, you missed."

"Did I?" Hayley taunted.

"Did you not just hear me?" Caroline retorted.

"It's a full moon, and I wasn't forced to shift. Aren't you curious as to why?"

Caroline's eyes widened in fear. With Katherine's brief stint as a human; she would have been able to supply Klaus with the blood he needed to remake his army. "You're a hybrid. Klaus made you a hybrid."

"Wrong answer." Hayley retorted. "Klaus may have some of that special blood to make hybrids but he hasn't given any of it to me. No, I'm still all wolf."

"Then how?"

"A witch." Hayley answered. "You see, when I was pregnant...Klaus told you about that right?"

"Yes." Caroline bit out. "You know he did."

Hayley saw the anger and jealousy in the blonde's eyes and couldn't help the smile on her face from growing wider. "Well I couldn't shift on the full moon when I was pregnant because it would kill the baby. Activated female werewolves can't birth babies, its part of the whole curse deal, but this witch Sophie down in New Orleans was able to brew up a potion to hold off the effects of the moon. It still hurts, but nothing like a shift. Sophie had a few extra, which I swiped in case I needed it one day, like today. Since all the potion does is hold off the shift, it means that my bite packs the same punch it would have if I shifted."

"Oh my God. Why?!" Caroline exclaimed, bringing her hand back up to cover the injury. It was already starting to burn as the venom worked through her system. Hayley had bit her, and without Klaus' blood, the stupid wereslut had signed her death warrant unless she could get him here to heal her. "Why did you do this?"

"Because you are a thorn in my side, you have been since before I even met you." Hayley answered. "During our time in the mountains, all I heard from Ty was 'Caroline this, Caroline that.' I thought that when I came to Mystic Falls that maybe I might find that things were over between the two of you. Instead, I found that he was still in love with you. Even when he saw you flirting with Klaus during your 'fake' date, he couldn't open his eyes and realize that you weren't the one for him. He said you were just playing along but you aren't that good of an actress, Caroline; you enjoyed every bit of the attention that Klaus was giving you. The big bad hybrid is good at putting on the whole seduction act isn't he?"

"Please, I doubt he had to do much at all to get you drooling over him," Caroline shot back. "He told me that he was drunk and you were there. Convenient I think was the word he used."

"I wonder how he would explain all of the times after? Like last night, the day before that, and twice the night before that. He is very insatiable," Hayley replied with a grin.

She didn't want to believe the brunette; she remembered the sincerity in Klaus' eyes when he had told her that it had been a one-night stand during a moment of weakness and frustration. But there was a part of her, composed of those insecurities she thought she had outgrown and the pain that was starting to hit her from the bite that whispered to her that Hayley was telling the truth. After all, Klaus had never pledged to be celibate while he waited for her, and as much as she hated it, Hayley was the mother of his child. That linked the two of them forever. She gulped a little before she could speak. "Yeah, well good for you. You can screw his brains out for all I care; it makes no difference to me."

"Now Caroline, you don't lie very well," Hayley commented. "If you really don't care what he does, or who he does, then why keep the letters and drawing? Or why react the way you did when you saw what I did to them? I could hear you all the way outside. Besides, aren't people supposed to confess before they die?"

"Well if I'm going to die, what makes you think I just won't snap your neck and take you with me?" Caroline retorted, as she refused to acknowledge what Hayley had implied her feelings for Klaus. She wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing how much she treasured those letters or wondered every day what he was doing. His letters never spoke of Hayley, or his child. She had only learned that his son had been born when Matt had told her. Klaus always wrote in his letters about missing her, places he wanted to take her, things he wanted her to experience, anything and everything but his life in New Orleans.

"Because that isn't you. 'You're too 'good' and 'full of light'," Hayley spit out. "Besides you would never take a mother away from her child would you?"

Damn her, Caroline thought. Hayley was right. She wouldn't kill her in revenge or spite and leave a child motherless. The wolf smiled at her knowingly as Caroline took in her words.

"Well it looks like Klaus isn't the only person I can use the baby as leverage against."

"Leverage?" She replied shocked. "That's what you call your child? Leverage? I thought you were supposed to be so all about your family? After all, isn't that why you betrayed Tyler and his pack? For your family?"

"Yes, family is very important to me," Hayley replied, "But I didn't ask to get pregnant; I would have gotten rid of him if I could have but that choice wasn't given to me. The witches, Elijah, and Klaus didn't give me that choice. So I used it to my advantage. Screwing you over was what I consider bonus."

"I still don't understand why you came here to kill me," Caroline declared. "You said I was a thorn in your side but it sounds like you have everything you want in New Orleans and I'm here so..."

"Not everything. See, Klaus still seems to be hung up on you even though he hasn't seen you since the day he left Mystic Falls," Hayley informed her, "And that makes you an obstacle to me."

"Seriously?!" She exclaimed as things clicked. The destroyed letters and drawing, the attack was out of jealousy. "As you pointed out I haven't seen Klaus since graduation."

"Oh please. As if that has stopped him from wanting you. His studio is full of drawings and paintings of you; he has people watching out for you. You are that unattainable goal for him, the girl he put up on a pedestal who I just knocked off."

Caroline couldn't believe that she was going to die by Hayley's bite, all because the wolf was under the delusion that Klaus was hers. She was very familiar with wolves and how they dealt with those they thought were intruding on their territory and that's what was happening. However, there was something still tugging at her thoughts. "If Klaus is still so hung up on me, when he finds out I'm dead by a werewolf bite, he is going to hunt down the wolf that gave me this bite. Which means he will get revenge, and knowing him, you will be wishing that he killed you quickly."

"I am very familiar with Klaus' wrath, I've seen it many times over the last year. Not to mention, I'm the one that set it on his twelve hybrids last year remember? This is why I didn't come here without a plan. Klaus doesn't know that I still have the potion. He thinks I went to the safe place I normally go to shift. When I come back tomorrow, after you're dead and buried, he'll be none the wiser. Without your body, and his lackey dead, Klaus will assume you got sick of having a babysitter, killed him and went into hiding to get away from him. Then after a few months, he'll forget about you and things will be exactly how I want them."

Hayley seemed so proud of herself for thinking of her plan, but she really had no idea who Klaus was or what he was capable of. So, Caroline was going to tell her and knock her off her own pedestal. "You really are that stupid aren't you? Wow, you can't even put two and two together correctly."

"Excuse me?" Hayley retorted.

"You're here with your grand plan to get me out of the way because Klaus cares about me, ME, not you, even though I've been out of his life for over a year and you're with him every day. What does that say about how he'll get over me if I suddenly disappear? It tells me that he'll continue to see you as nothing but a toy to play with until I come to him." Caroline snapped, as she walked towards Hayley.

She could see the tension in Hayley's body and could hear a low growl coming from her but she didn't care. She was too upset to care. Hayley thought she could just kill her in cold blood and then she'd go back to Klaus and have the perfect life? Who the hell did she think she was? The anger flowed through her veins and she could feel her fangs dropping as well as her eyes darkening.

"Did he tell you about when he came to Mystic Falls that last time? It was because I asked him to; he got my graduation announcement and flew up there for _ME_. He didn't come for Rebekah or to pack up his house, but to give me a gift and see me. He wanted me to go with him to New Orleans but knew I wasn't ready. He said Tyler was free because he knew that Tyler was my first love but that he wanted to be my last one! After everything going on with you in New Orleans, he still chose me! So while I might die because of you, don't think for a second that he will forget about me and will stop wishing that I was the one there with him."

She didn't know if it was her whole speech or just her last words but one of them caused Hayley to snap. The werewolf launched herself at Caroline, fists swinging and a snarl on her face. She caught Caroline by surprise at first, which made her slower than she should have been. She wasn't able to move out of the way before Hayley was on her, her hands grabbing onto her shoulder and ripping into the festering bite, causing Caroline to cry out in pain.

Caroline brought up her knee and hit Hayley in the stomach, sending the she wolf flying backwards. She followed her, not wanting to give the other woman a moment to gain the upper hand again. Caroline stayed aware of what the brunette was doing as she moved to hit her again, but Hayley recovered quickly and kicked out at Caroline's legs.

Years of cheerleading had helped her to have a great sense of balance so the kick didn't knock her off her feet but it did give Hayley the chance to scramble upright so she was standing again. Caroline swung out with her fists, landing several of her punches to Hayley's face and body.

As Caroline pummeled her in the face, Hayley managed to reach out and grab a hold of Caroline's hair, wrapping it quickly around her hand to use as leverage to wrench her head back, exposing her neck. She knew what the wolf was planning to do, bite her again, to weaken her more. She knew she couldn't let that happen, but Hayley's grip on her hair was so tight that Caroline felt as if she couldn't move her head to plunge her fangs into her. With that weapon not an option, her instincts told her to go with another, her strength.

Before Hayley could get to her neck, Caroline's arm shot out towards her. She felt her hand rip through the flesh of the other woman's chest and through the muscles until she found her target. Without thinking, she wrapped her fingers around the pumping organ tightly and yanked backwards.

The brunette's eyes widened in shock and horror, which Caroline was sure mirrored her own before they closed and her body slumped lifelessly to the floor. Caroline could only stand there in shock. Hayley's blood splattered over her, covering her arm and hand; the same hand that was holding her heart,_ HAYLEY'S HEART_.

As the realization of what she was still holding hit her, she dropped the heart quickly as if it was burning her, and looked down at what she had done. She had killed Hayley, she had killed another person. She had killed before but they had been accidents or a way to protect her friends. Not like this. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God."

Caroline could feel her undead heart beating like crazy from the adrenaline of the fight and the horror of what she had just done. She needed to get control of herself or she swore her heart was going to burst out of her chest. That made her think of the heart that she had just torn out of Hayley's body and before she could stop herself, her eyes dropped to the body again. When she saw the hole in the wolf's chest, a hole she knew she had made, she ran into the bathroom.

She heaved for a few minutes, throwing up everything in her stomach, which wasn't much. She'd been so busy exploring the city and had planned to come back to her place early due to the full moon that she hadn't bothered to eat while she was out. Since she normally ended her day with a blood bag, her system was lacking that sustenance as well. Her vision blurred a little and she suddenly felt dizzy which caused her to drop to the floor next to the toilet.

Caroline didn't know how long she sat there with the room spinning around her but she did know that her decision to not eat earlier had weakened her, allowing for the venom to affect her faster. She remembered what had happened before when she had been bitten, and how quickly they had affected her, Klaus' more so than Tyler's had. She figured that Hayley's bite would take longer to kill her since she was or had been a normal werewolf, but it appeared she was wrong.

She needed to call Klaus, and tell him what had happened. With Jack dead, and Hayley covering her tracks, Klaus had no idea that she needed him. She patted her pockets to try to find her phone but remembered she had set it on the table when she had come in earlier. She forced herself to stand and head out of the bathroom despite her shaky legs.

However, once she had her phone in her bloodied hands, Caroline hesitated. Would Klaus be able to get there in time to heal her? New Orleans was at least a ten-hour drive away and by plane, he could get here in a few hours.

But would he even come? Before Hayley had shown up at her door, she had no doubts that he would, but now? Now she wasn't sure. She knew what he said in his letters, that he was still in love with her, but what about what Hayley had told her about their relationship? Would he be mad for killing her? For killing the mother of his child? She didn't know, but she didn't want to die. She searched quickly for his number, the blood on the screen not making it easy to see but she managed to find him.

The call went straight to voicemail. She disconnected before redialing, hoping that he would pick up. Instead, his familiar voice that she had only been able to hear in her dreams for more than a year started playing again before the beep. "It's me. I had a run in with a werewolf and the blood you gave me before is gone. Um, I need you. Please come and hurry."

She hung up then. Caroline hoped he check his messages soon, she would call him back in a little bit, and over and over again until she reached him. She looked around the room at the chaos around her. Things were turned over or broken; paper and glass littered the floor not far from where Hayley and Jack's bodies lie dead where they had fallen. If she didn't make it, the couple she rented this place from were going to be pissed when they found the mess along with three bodies.

The thought terrified her. Caroline didn't want to die, she wanted to live. There was still so much she hadn't seen, and places she hadn't visited yet. She had only left Mystic Falls nine months before, traveling around the country. Hell, she hadn't even made it past the Mississippi, let alone across an ocean. Klaus had told her that there was a whole world out there for her and she wanted to see it all.

As she made her way over to her bed, feeling very tired, she hit redial on her phone. She prayed that he would pick up but only got his voicemail message again. She didn't leave a message this time, just disconnected it and stared at the screen. She should call her mom, just in case, Stefan and Matt. They were the only ones she wanted to say goodbye to besides Klaus.

The summer after graduation had been eye opening as well as heartbreaking for Caroline. When Tyler came home, they had tried to pick up where things left off but she couldn't. She still loved him but her feelings for Klaus and the decision she had made in regards to him after graduation had changed her too much to jump back into things with Tyler. He hadn't taken it well when she had called things off between them. And after they found out about Bonnie, her focus had been on her grief over her friend.

Bonnie's death had been the final straw for Caroline. After they had buried her, she was determined to get out of Mystic Falls. With Bonnie gone, there was nothing keeping her friendship with Elena going and Matt had left town with Rebekah. She was alone. Therefore, after following through on her promise to her mother to get her out of Mystic Falls and helping her relocate to a small town in West Virginia, Caroline packed up her car and hit the road. She met up with Stefan every few weeks to hang out and he would deliver her the letters from Klaus, but she hadn't seen anyone else since she'd left. Stefan had tried to talk her into making him a travel mate but Caroline wanted to be alone; at least for a little while.

The thought of saying goodbye forever to the few people she still had left was overwhelming. Tears started to fall before she could stop them. She was still lying on her bed crying when the hallucinations began.

_To be continued..._

_Will Caroline's messages ever make it to Klaus? Will he make it in time to save her?_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know that there has been a lot of Hayley/Phoebe hate going around and this story is not such hate. Granted I don't like Hayley, but this idea came to me one night when I couldn't help but think that eventually Hayley would see Caroline as a threat to what she saw as her territory. **

**Also, I don't consider tweets canon so I have disregarded JP's tweets that Hayley knew she was pregnant because she didn't shift on the full moon. Until I see it in the show, I don't consider it canon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello lovelies! Thank you all for leaving reviews, favoriting and following this story, it means a lot to me. This might come as a surprise to most of you but this story is more of what I've written in the past so it's been fun to write what I know.**

**Originally I had Caroline snapping Hayley's neck in self defense but decided to do the heart thing instead, it just seemed to fit better and I think most Klaroliners are a little blood thirsty when it comes to Hayley ;) Plus I like the shock effect it has on Caroline afterwards. I mean, I love a strong fighting Caroline but I also like her human reaction to somethings.**

**As I said previously, this story isn't going to be super long, just a few parts total. Kind of like an 'episode' in TVD universe but with more Klaroline.**

**This part is kind of a fill in the blanks part told via Caroline's hallucinations. And I apologize now, this might sting a little.**

**PS. Thank you so much to klarolineepiclove for her help and my tumblr wifey idiot-wind89 for being a phenomenal beta.**

Part 2

_"I must say love, I'm surprised that you agreed to have dinner with me." Klaus stated. "I thought you would have preferred to spend the evening with your friends."_

_"I thought that's what I was doing. We are friends aren't we?" Caroline asked, giving him a sideways glance as they walked up the sidewalk to her front door. After they had left the school for a safer location, he had asked if she would be willing to join him for dinner. She could tell by the look on his face when she accepted that she had surprised him but he hadn't commented on it until now._

_"That we are." He replied with a smile. "However, I meant your other friends. After all, I recall you saying before how important experiencing all of high school events with your friends was to you."_

_"And I was with them earlier when we all graduated, but Elena left to go check on Damon, Bonnie disappeared somewhere, and I'm sure Stefan is spending the little bit of time Lexi has left on this side with her. My mom told me to go out and enjoy my night so I am." She explained. "Why? Do you have some place you'd rather be?"_

_"Any place that you're with me would be my favorite." Klaus replied._

_She couldn't help but smile a little at what he said. "You know, you have a thing for mentioning your favorite places are with me, like in that voicemail you left. I think you need some new material."_

_"So you did get my message." He confirmed his eyebrow rose as he looked at her._

_"Yeah, I got it." Caroline replied casually, trying not to show her true thoughts on the message. She had listened to it more than a few times and saved it so that she couldn't accidentally delete it. When she had first heard the message, she couldn't believe how brazen it was of him, but it also didn't surprise her a bit. It was just so him._

_"I have to say, I was surprised when I heard it, I didn't know you had left town. Stefan was the one to tell me that you went to New Orleans."_

_"Upset that I didn't say goodbye?" Klaus asked._

_Klaus' question made her thoughts flashback to that day in the woods with him, well not him but Silas wearing his face. She couldn't keep her own face from showing the fear and anxiety from that day. She could tell he noticed immediately by the frown that marred his mouth and the concern in his eyes. "Caroline? What's wrong?"_

_"It's..." Caroline started to say it was nothing but then decided against it. After his admission of his hopes earlier, not to mention how he had saved her and later Damon, he deserved to know what she had realized that day in the wood, but not out here on her front porch. "Do you want to come inside? Maybe have a drink?"_

_Now Klaus' expression was a combination of worry and surprise but he nodded. "I would like that very much, sweetheart."_

_Caroline let them into her house, turning on lights as they went until they reached the living room. "Have a seat, I'll be right back."_

_She hurried into the kitchen to the cabinet where they kept the alcohol, grabbed two glasses and the bottle of scotch before returning to where she had left him. He was standing at her mantel, appearing to enjoy himself as he looked through the variety of photos there. Caroline couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed as his eyes landed on the picture of her with her hopscotch ribbon._

_He turned when she set down the glasses and poured them each a drink. Once she was done, she handed one to him. "Um, this is all we have, I hope its okay."_

_"I'm sure it will be just fine." He replied. "Though I must say I'm surprised you have it, I didn't think you were fond Scotch."_

_"I'm not. It's Stefan's." She answered, when he quirked his eyebrow at her in question, she explained. "He was coming over a lot because of all of the stuff with Elena so I got a bottle to keep around for when he needed it."_

_"Very considerate of you."_

_"Thanks." Caroline replied. She took a large sip of the alcohol, letting it burn its way down her throat as she tried to work up the courage to say what she knew she needed to say. "Would you like to sit?"_

_Instead of replying, he simply nodded before he followed her lead to the couch. Their knees were only an inch or so from touching but Caroline tried to focus away from that and instead on what she wanted to say._

_"Caroline, I can tell you are trying to work up the courage to tell me something. It must be something rather significant given that you have had no issues in the past telling me whatever is on your mind."_

_"Sorry, I guess I'm not doing a good job with this." Caroline stated. Normally she didn't have too much of a problem speaking what was on her mind, but at this moment, she was having difficulty finding the right words. She guessed the best thing was to just get it out there._

_"A few days after you left, I was leaving the Boarding House when I heard a strange noise. I turned around there you were...or who I thought was you." She clarified, knowing that he would get the meaning behind her words._

_"Silas." Klaus practically growled._

_She nodded._

_"Did he hurt you?" He asked._

_"Yes, he hurt me or at least he made me think he did. What was worse was that he went after my mother," Caroline stated and when she saw his eyes flash yellow, she hurried up in her explanation. "But that's not why I'm telling you this."_

_"When Silas appears to someone he takes the form of a person that person wants to see." She explained. She looked up into his eyes then and saw that her words had stunned him._

_"As we walked, you, well Silas you, told me that he never meant to leave without saying goodbye. It's what I had been thinking. I felt hurt when I found out you were gone and you hadn't come to see me or call but I acted like I didn't care and told you to move on. You said you never intended to move on, asked me to go with you to New Orleans with you, and then asked me what I was afraid of." Caroline took a deep breath before she went on, "And I admitted that it was you, I was afraid of you, of what I was feeling for you."_

_She paused then, waiting for her words to sink in as she watched his reaction. He simply studied her for a minute, as if he was waiting for her to retract her words or scoff at him. When she didn't, he spoke. "Caroline, what are you telling me?"_

_"I'm telling you that...that I care about you as more than a friend. Despite what my head has told me, I do." She admitted. "And that if you had offered me that first class ticket earlier, I might have accepted it."_

_Klaus' eyes widened in surprise at what she said. "What about Tyler? You have been petitioning for some time for me to pardon him so that he could return to you and now he can."_

_"I know and I am grateful for the gift. I know that it's not the first time that you have put aside your need for revenge against him for me. I heard the two of you at prom; I know you let him go so that I could have my perfect night." Caroline stated. "I had planned to come over after the party but you left town before I could say anything to you."_

_Prom had been such an important night for her but not in the way that she had always thought it would be. She had always dreamt of becoming prom queen and having the best night with her friends and her boyfriend but the more she had tried to force that to happen, the more she had found the whole night disappointing. That was when she had come to terms with several things that had been weighing on her mind and heart._

_"That night I realized that things between Tyler and I are not the same as they were. In the short time he's been gone, I feel like we've grown apart, just as first loves often do. If I want to be entirely truthful with myself, we've been growing apart for a while."_

_Caroline looked away for a minute to gather her thoughts before turning back to him and continuing. "When you told me tonight that Tyler could return to Mystic Falls, I know you saw the tears in my eyes. They were of joy and relief because even if we aren't supposed to be together, I want him to be safe and live his life, just like I want to live mine. High school is over now and I want to see what is out in the world. That is if your offer still stands?"_

_Klaus' reaction was not exactly what Caroline had anticipated. She had pictured him giving her one of those big full dimpled smiles that she had seen on rare occasions, before launching forth into some long speech about where they would go and what they would see._

_However as her words sunk in, his reaction was quite different. A look of pure delight did cross his face before quickly disappearing into one she rarely if ever saw on his face, hesitation. When he didn't say anything, she began to second-guess herself. Why was he not saying anything? "Klaus?"_

_The sound of his name seemed to snap him back to reality and he focused back on her. "Caroline, I cannot say how truly happy what you just said makes me, and I wish that I could fulfill the offer I made to you right this moment..."_

_"But?" Caroline asked confused._

_"There is something I haven't told you." Klaus stated._

_"Okay." She replied, drawing out the word. "I'm pretty sure that there are loads of things you haven't told me. I don't doubt that it would take years to hear all of the stories that you could tell me."_

_"This is different." He declared. "A few weeks ago, I made a mistake."_

_"A mistake?" She repeated confused. What mistake had he made that could stop him from showing her all of the art and culture he had spoken of before? Perhaps he meant he had made some kind of mistake that would make her not want to go with him? She didn't know what it could be short of killing one of her friends and they were all alive, even Tyler._

_"With Hayley." He added._

_Caroline breathed a sigh of relief at his answer. As if she really cared what kind of punishment he might have dealt out to the she wolf traitor. Normally she wouldn't wish harm or death on anyone but Hayley was possibly an exception._

_"What did you do? Torture her? Kill her?"_

_"No." He said firmly. "I slept with her."_

_"You...you what?" She asked, not believing what he was saying. She couldn't have heard him right could she? "You slept with her?"_

_"It meant nothing; it was a drunken one night stand." Klaus stated._

_As soon as she saw Klaus reaching towards her, she shrunk a way from his touch, glaring at him. "With Hayley?! I don't understand. She is the one who came up with the idea of freeing your hybrids, who started the whole thing! You chased Tyler out of town for his part in it but Hayley gets a free pass so you can get a romp in the sack?!"_

_Caroline stood up then and moved to the other side of the room, anything to put some distance between them. "Oh God, please tell me that you haven't had her hidden away at your house since Christmas?"_

_"No." He answered, standing to move towards her. "She disappeared that night after telling me what my hybrids were up to. I didn't speak to her again until she contacted me claiming to have information on Katerina's whereabouts and the cure. I brought her to my house to get information from her."_

_"That's not all you got from her it sounds like." Caroline snapped at him._

_"If I recall sweetheart, at that point in time you still claimed to hate me for my retaliation against Tyler so don't act as if you are the slighted lover in this tale ." Klaus declared. "She was a convenient diversion, nothing more."_

_While she hated to admit it, he was right. Even if she had come to realize that she had been falling for him for a while, she had no claim over him. Of course that didn't mean that it didn't hurt some knowing that he had slept with Hayley at the same time he had been claiming to care for her. "Then why are you telling me this? I mean, I agree to leave town with you to travel but instead of whisking me away, you say that you can't and then tell me that you slept with Hayley. Was it all a lie? Have you just been pretending to care about me as some kind of sick amusement?"_

_"No, no." Klaus replied, his voice firm. "Caroline, everything that I have confessed to you in regards to my affections for you have been completely honest."_

_"Then why are telling me this?" Caroline asked._

_"Because that one night had an unforeseen consequence," He acknowledged._

_"Consequence?" She asked. "Oh this just gets better and better."_

_"Hayley is pregnant, and it's mine."_

_Caroline felt as if whatever little breath she still had in her body had been sucked out of her at his words. She couldn't have heard him right. Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she regained the ability to speak. "But that's…that's impossible."_

_"Apparently it's the spirits' sick way of balancing nature; my werewolf genes allow me to breed despite my being a vampire."_

_"It makes no sense, you might be part werewolf but I'm fairly certain that all of you is dead." Caroline argued._

_"Not according to one very meddlesome witch." Klaus responded._

_She stood there for a minute, trying to absorb what he was telling her. He was going to be a father; he was going to have a child, a child by Hayley. Her chest began to ache at the thought. The anger she had just been feeling at him practically vanished, only to be replaced with sorrow. She brought her arms up to wrap around her middle, trying to bring some kind of comfort to herself. She saw Klaus watching her for a moment before moving forward, placing his hands on her upper arms. She wanted to recoil but couldn't bring herself to do it._

_"Caroline, this changes nothing in regard to how I feel about you. I still want you by my side, come with me to New Orleans."_

_"And what?" Caroline asked skeptically. "Be your mistress in the shadows while you make a happy family with Hayley in the light of day?"_

_"It wouldn't be like that. I would never relegate you to live as some shameful secret." Klaus assured her._

_"Why New Orleans?" Caroline asked suddenly. She knew next to nothing about why Klaus had left so abruptly for the Deep South._

_"I went down there initially because I had been told that there was a plot against me. It was a ruse by the witches to get me down there. They want me to take out a former protégé of mine and thought that threatening Hayley and her pregnancy would motivate me. Of course they didn't anticipate me having my own plans once I returned to the city."_

_"Plans?"_

_"This past year spent in this little town, dealing with the schemes of your friends has damaged my families' status in the supernatural world. I am planning to take back New Orleans, to show the world that I am still the one of the most powerful creatures on this planet and I should be feared so that there are no more threats against what is mine."_

_"Between that and your new family, it sounds like I would just be in the way." She claimed._

_"Never, Hayley is just a means to an end, once my heir is born..."_

_"Your heir?" Caroline interrupted; she couldn't believe what he had just said. "Seriously? You're immortal, why would you need an heir?"_

_"I want you with me through everything, to be my queen." He declared. "Let me show you a life outside of this town."_

_Caroline wanted so badly to give in, to just lean forward, let him wrap his arms around her, and loose herself. She wanted to go with him, but she couldn't be selfish with him, he had other priorities, bigger priorities that didn't include her . "No."_

_"No?"_

_"No." She repeated dejectedly._

_"What makes you think that now that you are giving me a chance, I'm going to let you go?"_

_"You have to. You have so much going on in your life. You're going to be a father Klaus, and that child needs to be your focus, not me." Caroline explained. "Earlier tonight you said you would wait for me for as long as it takes. Now is your chance to prove that to me. Because one day…"_

_"You'll show up at my door." Klaus finished._

_Caroline nodded solemnly. She brought her hand up to cup the side of his face before leaning forward and brushing her lips against his. The kiss was fleeting and she pulled back before he could attempt to deepen it. She looked into his eyes, and saw them filled with so many emotions, before whispering. "Goodbye Klaus."_

_She stepped away then, backing up slowly before turning and rushing to her bedroom. She waited until she heard him leave a few minutes later, slamming the door, before the tears started to fall._

Caroline felt the haze from the memory inspired hallucination leave her and she became aware of the real world again. Her face was wet from tears, her throat was burning from thirst and the wound throbbed with pain that radiated through her sweat-covered body. She reached around her bed frantically, looking for her phone before her hand finally closed around it. She focused on the screen and saw that more than an hour had passed and she had no returned calls. She wasn't sure if he had gotten her message, maybe he hadn't, which meant he probably wasn't going to make it in time to save her.

Her finger hovered over his number for a second before pressing it. Again, the voicemail picked up right away. When she heard the beep, she started. "It's me again. I…I don't know if you got my other message or not. Maybe you didn't. I can feel myself weakening more and more, so if you haven't gotten it, I don't know if you'll be here in time. So that means this might be the last time that I can talk to you."

"I never thanked you for opening my eyes to what the world had to offer. Even after I became a vampire, I always thought my life was in Mystic Falls, that there was nothing for me outside of it. Then, you came into my life and started talking about all of the things I could do, places I could explore, and I believed you. I was so mad then, mad at you for what you made me feel, confusing me. I wanted you to just go away and leave me and my friends alone instead of facing things. But you didn't go away. You hung around and I got even more confused because I started to care about you so much so that I fell for you despite what my instincts told me."

"Just remember Klaus that you are worthy of someone loving you and that I will be watching you from the other side. I'll never be far from you."

After she ended the call, Caroline looked away from the phone and around her apartment. She should get up and get a blood bag or two; it might buy her some more time. She started to crawl across the bed when her weakened body gave out on her and she collapsed in a heap, falling to the floor.

_He had showed nothing but indifference to the pain he had inflicted on her, so Caroline was surprised when Klaus lifted her up from her spot on the floor and moved her to the couch. For the few short moments that he held her in his arms, she fought the desire she had to curl into the comfort of his warm firm chest. He was the one who had bitten her; after all, she should be furious with him not snuggling up to him. Granted she should have known better than to antagonize him, her father had taught her that a caged animal was known to strike back violently but that didn't stop her from being angry at him._

_The softness of the couch felt wonderful compared to the hardness of the floor and Caroline sighed a bit in pleasure as he set her down. The moment she was settled, he released her and walked to the other side of the room, as far away from her as he could get. She didn't know how long they stayed in that position. Hours at least had to have past if the fading sunlight outside of the windows was any indication not to mention the way her body grew weaker and weaker._

_As she watched him, she noticed that Klaus did everything he could to not look at her. That surprised her; she never thought that Klaus wouldn't want to watch one of his victims succumb to death especially considering he had attacked her out of revenge against Tyler. Was he feeling guilty for what he had done? Did that mean that he might reconsider healing her? She had to try. "If you don't feed me your blood, I'll die."_

_"Then you'll die, and Tyler will have learned his lesson the hard way." Klaus responded, still not looking at her._

_"How could you do this to him? To his mom? To me?" Caroline asked._

_"I'm a thousand years old. Call it boredom." He replied._

_She studied him for a minute, he might be good at hiding his thoughts but there were times that she felt she could read him easily. "I don't believe you."_

_"Fine, then maybe it's because I'm pure evil, and I can't help myself."_

_"It's because you were hurt, which means that there is a part of you that is human." Caroline replied. She watched his head snap in her direction, staring at her with disbelief. She didn't know if it was because he thought it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard someone utter about him or because he could hear the truth behind her words. Whichever it was, it intrigued him enough to leave his spot and move towards her. He continued to stare at her as he sat on the table next to her._

_"How could you possibly think that?"_

_"Because I've seen it…" She answered, memories of their one date coming to mind. He had been so different that day, so flirty and sweet. She hadn't enjoyed herself so much in a long time, so much so that she had felt incredibly guilty for days after. For the reason that it had made her realize that the pull she had felt towards him might be more than attraction and she didn't want it. She was in love with Tyler. She shouldn't have feelings for another man, especially one that was supposed to be their enemy. "Because…I've caught myself wishing that I could forget all the horrible things that you've done."_

_"But you can't, can you?" He said, crossly._

_Again, she could see his feelings very plainly on his face. He was trying to use what he assumed was her rejection as a way to push away what he felt for her, to protect himself. However, if these were indeed the last moments of her life, she wasn't going to let him push away that part of himself nor think so low of her. "I know that you're in love with me. And anybody capable of love is capable of being saved."_

_"You're hallucinating." He scoffed, blinking away tears in his eyes._

_"I'll guess I'll never know." She responded breathlessly, thinking that she would be dead before she could find out how being in love with someone could change him._

_She thought over his response to her words and wasn't surprised that he would rather think that she was confused due to the venom in her system than believe that someone could think something like that of him. Her last bit of strength seemed to leave her body then and she couldn't keep her eyes from closing._

_"Caroline?"_

_As breathing became too hard, she heard Klaus calling her name in the distance. She wanted to respond but couldn't as she slipped into the welcoming darkness. She vaguely thought she felt her body being lifted up and something warm and firm holding her up from behind but she couldn't be sure what was real._

_A moment later the overpowering scent of blood hit her and she felt a few drops on her tongue, bringing her out of death's grip. The more that dripped down her throat the stronger she felt until she was again aware of what was going on around her and realized that it was Klaus. He was holding her and giving her his blood to heal her. Her eyes flew open at the same time she brought her hands up to his arm, gripping as hard as she could, scared he would snatch it away at any moment. When her fingers touched his, she wrapped them around his, trying to convey her gratitude in the gesture. He seemed to understand, bringing up his other hand to her hair and stroking it, as if to soothe her while she fed._

The memory of the taste of his blood was so vibrant that Caroline could swear she was actually feeding from him again. She knew that if someone was looking at her, they would see her in her full vampire face; eyes red, fangs extended. The hallucination was so vivid; if she opened her eyes, would she see Klaus next to her? Holding her like he did the nights that he had healed her? Would he feel as real as the coppery liquid she could feel flowing over her tongue and down her throat. She could actually feel it spreading through her body and healing the damage that the venom had done to her. When she realized that her strength was actually returning to her body, she knew it wasn't her mind playing tricks on her.

It was then that she became aware of him; his scent, the heat of his body against her, his arm cradling her tenderly. She opened her eyes, they locked on his face, he was here. She felt like crying, and would have if her mouth hadn't been latched onto his wrist. He was watching her as she fed; his eyes unreadable. The fact that she couldn't interpret what he was thinking unnerved her.

They stared at each other for a few more minutes before she withdrew her fangs from his arm. However, before she could talk to him, exhaustion overtook her and she fell unconscious in his arms.

**Well what did you guys think? Did you like my interpretation of what happened after the two walked off the football field? Or the missing scene from 4x13? I've been told that Caroline's voice in this is the voice of the fandom. **

**Next part, Klaus' POV and the two talk for the first time face to face. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello my lovelies! I want to thank you all for reading this, and reviewing. It means a lot to me that you guys have enjoyed this so much, I can't even express how much!**

**I'm over the moon that you guys liked my flashbacks, one of the reasons that I love fanfiction so much is that you can use it to fill in the blanks or fix things so I had to do it in that part. And in case you didn't notice, I kind of let Caroline be the voice of the fandom on some of the stuff she said when Klaus told her about his situation. **

**As promised, the part starts from Klaus' POV. You'll be able to find out exactly what has been going on in NOLA and whether Hayley was telling the truth about her and Klaus. **

**Thanks to klarolinepiclove, jomosfamilyjewels and approvesomuch for their help and opinions and a huge thank you to my tumblr wifey idiot-wind for her betaing skills. This story is a thousand times better thanks to her. And thanks to nfinneman for my lovely coverart.**

**SOUNDTRACK: Change by Deftones**

**Eyes on Fire by Blue Foundation**

****WARNING: MATURE CONTENT AHEAD****

Part 3

Klaus picked up Caroline's limp form and carried her over to the bed. He heard the faint sound of glass crunching under his feet but ignored it as he laid her down gently. From past experience, he knew she would be unconscious for at least an hour or more.

He watched her for a moment, stroking her hair as the color slowly returned to her beautiful face. When he had arrived, she had been very close to succumbing to the effects of the venom, too close for his comfort, but she had taken quite a bit of his blood so she would heal quickly. The wound on her neck was already beginning to heal and before long all traces of it would be gone.

After confirming that the blood was working, Klaus reluctantly moved away from her. He would have preferred to stay by her side; perhaps to hold her in his arms again like he had the night he had healed her at the Gilbert house. How her body felt against him was still very fresh in his memory. After she had finished consuming his blood that night, she had curled into him and fell asleep as he had continued to stroke her hair.

He had come very close that night to letting her die, just to prove to his first hybrid just to prove a point. While Tyler might be a strong hybrid, Klaus was the Alpha and there were penalties when you conspired against him. However, when he thought he heard her last words in this world, he had found himself unable to let her go and saved her. As that night turned into morning, he had simply held her and watched her sleep. He had stayed like that for as long as he could but when she started to stir, he relinquished his hold on her so that when she awoke, he was across the room seated in a large chair. She had been none the wiser and had acted as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

This time however, Klaus was confident that she would not have any issue if she woke in his arms, but he would have to put that off for a few moments. His attention was needed elsewhere; he needed to figure out what had transpired before he arrived and then there was cleanup to be handled. He had brought a few vampires with him that could handle the body disposal easily once he ordered it.

When Klaus turned away from the blonde sleeping beauty that had haunted his dreams for the past couple of years, he once again heard the crunch of broken glass under his feet. This time he looked down and saw the source of the noise. Under his boot and scattered around him were a shattered picture frame as well as dozens of pieces of torn paper littering the floor. Inside the frame was a familiar drawing, one that he had sent to Caroline right after they had said their goodbyes in MysticFalls after her graduation. He knew immediately who the culprit behind the destruction was.

Klaus moved over to where the she wolf's body had fallen. He had noticed it when he first arrived but once his senses told him she was dead, he had paid no attention to her as he had searched for Caroline. Now he took the time to examine her. The front of her chest was covered in blood, which surprised him. He would not have thought that Caroline would have killed her in this way. He would have assumed that if Caroline had to resort to killing, she would have preferred a more merciful means of doing it, such as snapping her neck. However, the empty hole in her chest paired with the blonde's hand and arm being covered in blood told him otherwise.

He couldn't help the small smirk that appeared on his face at the vision that popped into his head of how the scene had played out. Like so many others, Hayley would have underestimated Caroline until the last moment, until it was too late and the blonde had held her life in her hands, literally.

As he looked at Hayley's vacant dead eyes, Klaus pondered how her death affected him. His son was now technically without a mother, though she had proved not to be much of one when she was alive. The babe would surely forget her existence within days, as would he.

She might have borne his son, but he felt absolutely nothing for Hayley. He knew that Elijah, his oh so honorable brother, would try to disagree with him. Elijah had been trying to push him to connect emotionally with the wolf since they had learned of the pregnancy. He refused any type of dealings with her that did not directly concern his son despite Elijah's pleadings and Hayley's desperate attempts to seduce him. He did not want her in any way. She had been a distraction during a night when he had been swimming in self-loathing and alcohol; nothing more. There was only one woman whom he cared for and she rested a few feet away from him.

The only emotions that Hayley's death stirred in him were relief and anger; relief to have her out of his life, and anger because she had tried to kill one of the only bright spots in his life. She would have succeeded if she had covered her tracks as good as she thought she had.

On full moon nights, Hayley was supposed to be in one of the crypts, chained up and locked away from all of the vampires that her venom could poison. A werewolf running around loose tended to make the vampire population a bit edgy and while he did not care, Elijah had thought differently and had worked out the arrangement.

It was late in the evening when he had gone searching for her, to make sure that she was secure. She had been acting on edge earlier in the day and his instincts told him that she was up to something, which was confirmed when he had discovered her missing. If he hadn't picked up her unwanted scent in his study, he would have thought she had merely broken free and was running around the bayou. However, considering that her scent had been strongest by his desk where he had been writing his most recent letter to Caroline, he knew where she was. Hayley had always hated Caroline out of jealousy. Her missing shortly after seeing the letter was not a coincidence; she had used the fact that he would expect her to be locked away for a night to her advantage.

After she had given birth stalling her shifting once a month was no longer a priority so Klaus had ordered Sophie to stop giving Hayley the potions to achieve that. It seemed that either she had ignored his order or the she wolf had managed to get her hands on at least one dose. Either way, the meddlesome witch was going to pay for what her error had almost cost him.

He had already been on the way when Caroline had started calling him though he hadn't been aware that she was trying to contact him until he landed. He had hoped to get there before Hayley made her move but mechanical delays had thrown off his plan. He looked over at the body he had stepped over on his way inside, and took in Jack's decaying face. He had been right to send someone to watch over her. It appeared that the compelled vampire had attempted to follow his orders, until the stake in his back prevented him from doing so. His body would need to be disposed of along with the wolf's.

Now that he had garnered all of the information he could from the scene, it was time to get rid of the mess. He didn't want to leave Caroline asleep and defenseless so he summoned the few vampires he had brought with him from New Orleans from their lookout posts. He quickly gave them their orders, and then compelled them to do what was needed as discreetly as possible. After retrieving a few blood bags once his vampires had left with the bodies, he moved back towards the bed.

While he wanted to hold her, Klaus chose instead to sit in a nearby chair and simply watch her. He thought about when she woke and how she would react, calling him stalkerish most likely. After over a year of not seeing her with his own eyes, he couldn't help himself.

His eyes traveled over her again, this time trying to find any changes that might have occurred in the time that he had spent away from her. She might be forever immortalized as a seventeen-year-old girl, but to him she seemed to have grown more beautiful since she had said good-bye to him that night in her living room.

There were only two things in his very long life that Klaus had truly desired but they had slipped right through his fingers just when they had been in his grasp. The first had been the means to break his curse, the second had been Caroline. It had taken a thousand years but ultimately he had overcome his curse. Therefore, he hoped things with Caroline would work out as they had with the curse. Caroline would be his once again, and he would be sure to never let her go.

His memories of the night of her graduation where she had confessed to caring for him and her desire to leave with him haunted him daily; specifically the happiness and anticipation in her eyes that had quickly turned to sadness and disappointment due to his announcement about Hayley and the baby. He had never been overly concerned what others thought about him unless he was instilling fear into them, but in that moment he had cared about her opinion; namely because his actions had driven her away from him just when she had been willing to give him a chance.

No one had captured his attention as she had, not in a thousand years. He had seen in her a kindred spirit; even if she was the light to his darkness and before he could stop himself he had fallen in love with her.

He had initially thought his interest stemmed from a combination of her beauty and the challenge that she represented. The way she had held her own on the first night he saw her at her school had intrigued him. After their first brief meeting, when she had defied him every time he had tried to charm her, he had become completely enchanted. He knew he wanted her, and he always got what he wanted. Women had tried to play coy over the centuries but they always succumbed to him. The more they denied it, the bigger the thrill he felt when he finally bedded them. The predator in him had always enjoyed the hunt.

However, as time passed and he spent more time around her, he began to realize that there was more to his interest in her than getting her into his bed. True, if things had gone in that direction he would not have turned her away but it wasn't the sole reason he continued to seek her out. She was loyal, fearless, and honest, brutally so. No one had spoken to him as she had, well and lived to tell the tale.

He had tried to resist what he felt, to resist her, but he found it to be a fruitless endeavor even when she made it clear that she had no interest in him. Then when it appeared he was making progress with her, becoming her friend, a reckless mistake came back to haunt him.

All of those events had led to the position they now found themselves in: Hayley dead, Caroline recovering from being at death's door, and he watching over her.

TVDTVDTVD

As she began to regain consciousness, it took Caroline a minute to think clearly. A blur of images went through her mind: coming back to her apartment and finding it a mess, Jack's body at her front door, Hayley's attack, the hallucinations, Klaus healing her.

_KLAUS!_

Her eyes popped open as she jerked up right. She looked around the room from her spot on the bed, confused to see her apartment seemed to be in its normal state, well semi-normal, there were no bodies, no shredded letters, and no glass. She would have thought she was dreaming if she didn't see the large spot of blood on the floor, or if she hadn't suddenly become aware of the fact that she wasn't alone. She knew exactly who it was. "So it wasn't a dream."

"No, definitely not a dream." Klaus answered.

Caroline turned and saw him sitting in the chair nearby. She had a brief feeling of deja vu as she remembered him sitting in a similar manner the last time he had healed her. However, this time his intense stare made her uneasy. Her earlier conversation with Hayley about his relationship with the wolf was still fresh in her mind and now she was worried. She couldn't tell what he was thinking; was he there as her savior or her executioner? "Are you here to kill me?"

"If I wanted you dead, I would have left you the way you were when I arrived. After all, you were already on death's door." Klaus stated. "Why would I heal you if I was going to kill you?"

"To make me suffer." She answered.

Klaus rose from his chair then, grabbing one of the blood bags he had waiting for her and made his way towards the bed. What was going through her head to make her think he would want to bring any suffering upon her? "And for what possible reason do you think I might do that Caroline?"

"Because I killed Hayley." She answered as he sat down next to her, taking the blood bag that he offered her.

Despite the anxiousness and worry in her eyes, he couldn't stop the laughter that burst from his lips at her words. He could tell that she hadn't been expecting that reaction from him but it didn't stop him from continuing.

Caroline looked at him in confusion, her forehead crinkled as she frowned at him. She swallowed the blood in her mouth before she spoke. "You're out of your mind."

"I'm not the one who is making outlandish accusations here, sweetheart." Klaus told her. He leaned forward and brushed one her curls back behind her ear. "Now tell me, why ever would you think I would end your life because you took hers? When have I ever implied that I care for her over you?"

"You haven't." Caroline admitted. "It's just earlier, when I was talking to her; she said…she implied that the two of you were sleeping together. A part of me thought you would be mad that I killed her."

"So, despite the fact that I have declared to you on numerous occasions, my feelings for you, both verbally and in written word, you chose to believe her?" He asked. He didn't care to admit it but her lack of faith in him hurt a bit.

Caroline shrugged. "Caring for me didn't stop you from sleeping with her the first time, and she's the mother of your child, so it's wasn't that big of a stretch for me to believe it."

"If you thought that, then why did you call me for help?" Klaus retorted.

"I said a part of me believed her; I didn't say I took her word as fact. I wanted to trust that you still felt the same way about me and wouldn't let me die." Caroline confessed.

"I was not sleeping with her Caroline, and I would never let you die. I will do anything I can to keep you safe, which why I took the precaution of giving you a vial of my blood in case you found yourself in this situation." Klaus stated. "I'm assuming that it was destroyed?"

Caroline nodded. "I think so. I kept it with the letters and it was gone. Hayley must have found it and took it."

"She wouldn't have known beforehand that I had given it to you. It was pure coincidence that she found it. You should keep it on you from now on. What if you had been bitten and couldn't return to take it?" He reprimanded.

"Well I don't make it a habit of hanging around werewolves, and I make sure to stay in on full moon nights, which you very well know!" She snapped back. "After all, I know my vampire bodyguard would have reported it back you."

"Bodyguard? I don't know what you are talking about." Klaus replied. She wasn't supposed to know that he had someone watching over her. Of course, she had most likely seen the vampire tonight when he had tried to come to her aid so he wasn't completely surprised that she was aware of him.

"I told Jack that you would lie about knowing who he was if I confronted you about him! He died protecting me, you can at least admit that you compelled him to be here." Caroline exclaimed. It was brief, but she saw a look of surprise pass over his face when she mentioned her bodyguard by name.

"Well obviously his incompetency was greater than I was aware of, not only did he let a young werewolf kill him but he allowed his presence to be known." Klaus growled.

"He wasn't incompetent." She argued. "He did exactly what your compulsion told him to: watch over me and not expose himself unless I was in danger. However, you didn't seem to realize that I know you well enough to conclude that you had someone watching me after the second letter found its way to me. Not to mention that I have been kidnapped enough times to be very much on guard when I feel like I'm being watched and I wasn't just going to let the feeling slide."

"So you discovered him?" Klaus asked angrily. He was upset that the sentry he had sent had been discovered, but also a little pleased that she had been so vigilant in knowing what was going on around her that she had been able to spot him.

Caroline nodded. "Yes, I spotted him one night when I was out. At first, I thought he was some creep or and older vampire that wanted to hurt me but when all he did for a couple of nights was watch me, I figured out why he was there and confronted him. He couldn't tell me when I asked him why he was doing it but it wasn't hard to figure out. I hope that you will give him a proper burial, I considered him a friend."

"I have people taking care of his body, as well as Hayley's." He told her.

"Thank you." She replied. "For everything."

"You are very welcome sweetheart." Klaus answered. "I am just relived that I made it in time. I apologize for not answering your numerous calls, but I was already on my way."

She nodded again then froze as she remembered the last message she had left him. Would he say something about it? Should she? She wasn't sure what to do.

Klaus could see the uncertainty in her eyes at what he said and knew she was thinking about the last message she had left him. It had surprised him when he heard it. He heard the resignation in her voice in the message; she thought she was going to die and had called him to talk to him one last time. It had honestly scared him and he had been worried when he arrived that he might have been too late. The world would have been an infinitely darker place had he been. Yet thankfully, that had not been the case and he was able to save her. However, now circumstances for them had changed again in mere moments and they had things that needed to be discussed.

"Now while the sight of you covered in blood is not an unwelcomed one, perhaps you would like to go get cleaned up? Then you can tell me exactly what happened here tonight and we can discuss how to proceed." He instructed.

Caroline swallowed the last drop of her blood bag as she nodded and moved to slide off the bed. She could feel his eyes on her as she moved to her dresser and grabbed out something clean to put on. As she headed into the bathroom, her eyes drifted to the bloodstain on the floor but she snapped them away and focused back on her destination.

Once inside, she thought about shutting the door completely but decided to leave it open slightly. The idea of him on the other side made her feel safe and after the night she had, she needed that. As the water heated up, Caroline looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, her makeup streaked and her skin was grimy but the wound on her neck was gone and her skin had a healthy glow to it. She knew that it was the result of his blood that she had consumed. It had not only healed her but rejuvenated her and the blood bag she had just finished helped as well.

She brought her hand up to wipe away some of her mascara and flinched when she saw the crusted blood all over her hand. Normally the sight of blood didn't bother her, not since she had become a vampire, but knowing where this blood had come from sickened her. She had been too out of it until now to have thought about it.

She quickly stripped out of her clothes and practically jumped in the shower. As soon as she was rinsed, she snatched up her body wash and began to scrub off the blood as hard as she could. She kept scouring her body until the water ran clear and her skin was pink. She knew it was time to shut off the shower and face him. After she dried herself and reached for her clothes, she realized that not paying attention to what she was grabbing had been a mistake. In her haste, she had grabbed a tank top and a pair of sleep shorts. It was not her preferred outfit to be wearing when she was talking to Klaus but it was going to have to do because she certainly wasn't going to go out there in just a towel. She dressed and messed with her hair before opening the door.

Klaus looked up when he heard the door open. His breath caught slightly at the sight of her, she looked both the innocent and the vixen. Her clothes were short and fit her body perfectly, showing off her curves without revealing too much while her freshly washed face and hair gave her the look of wholesomeness. It made for a truly beautiful sight. "Feeling better?"

Caroline nodded. "Yes."

She hadn't missed the way his eyes had run over her body when she appeared but she tried not to think about it as she moved farther into the room. He was still sitting on her bed, leaning back onto her headboard. For a moment, she thought about taking a seat in the chair he had vacated but instead moved over and sat down on the bed, facing him. As soon as she did, he handed her another blood bag. She thought about refusing it but figured it couldn't hurt.

As she began to drink it through the little hose, she looked at Klaus. His hair was a bit longer, more like it had been the night of his family's ball, but otherwise he looked exactly the same. For once he wasn't wearing one of the jackets she had seen on him so often, just a long sleeve gray Henley and jeans, and of course his ever present necklaces. She found it odd that in spite of the fact that he hadn't changed, he looked even more handsome than she remembered.

Pushing the thoughts out of her head, she chose instead to focus on what he had said before she showered. "How did you know that she was coming after me?"

"I was not certain that she was. When I realized that she wasn't locked away coupled with the trace of her scent in my study near my latest letter to you, I assumed that she was coming after you. I attempted to contact Jack but was unable to." Klaus explained.

Caroline nodded. "We were getting spotty cell phone reception all evening. Your message must have been what alerted him to come to my door. That's when Hayley staked him."

"Jack was several hundred years old, she would know the only way to overpower him would be by surprising him." Klaus declared. "If she had simply bit him, he would have been able to fight off the effects longer than you and she wouldn't have stood a chance."

"She used him as a distraction instead so she could come up behind me." Caroline replied. "I had been out earlier, exploring the city, but came back before it got too late since it was a full moon. I had just walked over here when I saw the mess on the floor and saw that it was the letters. I knew it wasn't simply a break in or something because there was nothing else destroyed. At the same time, I saw Jack's shadow over the door I ran out to get help. I caught his body when I opened it and Hayley bit me from behind. I threw her off, we argued, she tried to bite me again and I killed her."

"It was self defense, Caroline." Klaus reasoned.

"I tore out her heart!" Caroline cried.

"Did you have any other choice? She had already delivered a fatal bite to you and from what you said she was attempting to speed up the effects by repeating it. It was either you or her." He declared. He knew that Caroline had issues with killing, one of few vampires he had come across in his long life who did, but she needed to understand that killing was part of their nature. If she was going to survive for years to come, she was going to have to come to terms with that part of herself. While he would do everything in his power to ensure her survival, he had resigned himself to the fact that he could not always be at her side.

"Maybe I could have knocked her out or something." She replied defensively.

"You did what you had to do to stay alive." Klaus insisted. "You can't fault yourself for that, no one can."

"Your son will!" Caroline exclaimed. She watched as his eyes widened slightly in surprise at her words, before softening little as he continued to look at her. "I killed his mother."

Klaus watched her for a moment, he hated seeing the guilt she was feeling weighing on her so much. He wanted to see that familiar light back in her eyes, he couldn't let her sink into despair over this. "Come with me to New Orleans."

"What?" Caroline asked, unsure if she had heard him right. Had he seriously asked her to go with him?

"Come to New Orleans with me," Klaus repeated. "You can leave with me tonight; pack a bag and my people will bring anything else immediately. My house is large; and there is a room that looks out into the garden that I believe will suit you perfectly. You will love my city Caroline; you can spend months exploring it and never see the same thing twice."

"Your city?" Caroline said the surprise in her voice evident. Normally she would have simply thought that he had referred to it as his since he lived there. However, there was something possessive in his voice that made her think it was something more than that.

Klaus nodded. "It is back under my control; Marcel is no longer an issue."

"He's dead?" She asked.

A vicious smile crossed his face before he answered. "No, he's still very much alive. Well as much as any of us are alive, that is. Once I obtained what, or actually, who Marcel was hiding that gave him power over the witches, my part of my bargain was complete and he was mine to deal with. I quickly drained him of that nasty vervain he had a bad habit of snacking on and now he is bound to serve me and my family."

"For how long?" Caroline asked. "Wait, don't answer that. I really don't want to know."

"In any case, the city is mine now." Klaus declared. He brought his hand up and caressed her cheek. "Come with me Caroline."

Caroline looked him in the eyes and could see the anticipation in them, just like when he had pleaded with her to still leave with him despite Hayley's pregnancy. She leaned into his touch; he was so warm and smelled so good. "Do you know how many times over this past year I've thought about forgetting all of my reasons for not going with you that night and just showing up at your door? More times than I'd like to admit truthfully. I just wanted to forget the stuff with Hayley and come to you."

"So then do it." Klaus demanded. "Though Hayley was never the obstacle you thought she was, she's gone now."

"By my hand." Caroline stated. "Something I wouldn't be able to forget the moment I saw your son."

"She was his mother in name only; Rebekah is the one who looks after him and fills that role." He explained. "By the time he is old enough to understand, he will not remember who she is. She won't even be a memory to him; all he will be told is that she died when he was still a babe."

"That doesn't change what I did," She insisted. "Because I would know, I would know what I did."

It was then that Klaus knew her answer without her speaking a word. "You're not coming back with me are you?"

Caroline shook her head. "I want to, believe me I do. I just can't."

"Won't." He corrected.

"Won't." She repeated. "If things were different, if I wasn't the one who killed her, maybe I would leave with you."

"Even in death the wolf is keeping you from me." Klaus growled as he moved away from her towards the edge of the bed.

His words tugged at something inside her and she realized something. "Is that what you think? That Hayley was what kept me away?"

"Wasn't she?" He queried, not looking at her as the words left his mouth.

"NO…yes…I mean." Caroline stammered before she could gather her thoughts. It was hard to put her feelings on the matter into words. She had wanted to go with Klaus, but the idea of Hayley always being there, reminding her by her mere presence what had happened between her and Klaus was too much to bear at the time. The wound had been too fresh.

"You were ready to leave with me until I told you about her and the pregnancy." Klaus acknowledged as he finally turned around to look at her again. "How could I not blame her?"

"And I'm sure that she knew that you held that against her, which is part of the reason she came after me." She stated.

He nodded. "I did nothing to hide my resentment of her and that, coupled with the jealousy she already felt towards you, made you her target."

"Please tell me that you didn't displace those feelings onto your son?" Caroline asked.

"Perhaps in the beginning, but when he was born, I felt differently." Klaus admitted. "I refused to be like Mikael and blame my son for my or Hayley's sins. Afterwards, my resentment was reserved solely for her."

"Good, because he's innocent in this and I don't want to come between you and him." She confessed. It was true; the last thing she wanted to do was come between a father and his child. Over the past year, she had acknowledged that if she was going to be involved with Klaus, which she knew was inevitable, she was going to have to accept that he had a child who was always going to be a part of his life. "I need some time. I'm not saying never, but just not now. When I do come to you, I don't want to feel guilt when I'm around him."

Klaus wanted to argue, he wanted to compel her guilt away, he wanted to throw her over his shoulder and just take her with him, but he knew if he did any or all of those things she would hate him for it. And while he had been the object of her hate and loathing before, he did not want to return to that state. "Very well Caroline, but do not think that I will stop trying to persuade you to join me."

"I don't expect anything less." Caroline replied. It was supposed to sound teasing but instead came out quite the opposite. It sounded sad, because she was. As much as she knew she wasn't ready to go with him, she didn't want him to leave. She wasn't ready to let him go yet. She couldn't fight the desire to be close to him, as she had for so long, not after admitting to herself and to him that she cared for him as more than a friend.

They sat in silence for several moments, simply enjoying being near each other after being parted for a time. They faced each other again as they had when she had first sat down on the bed but, now only a couple of inches separated them. His scent surrounded her as did the heat that radiated off of him. Without even touching him, it was still a comfort to her.

"How long can you be away?" She asked.

"Elijah is handling things at the moment so my absence will not be noticed right away; however, there are a few matters that are going to require my personal attention that cannot be put off." Klaus explained.

Caroline nodded at his answer. "Can you stay for a little while? With me?"

He looked into her eyes and saw the hope that was there and before he even knew what he was saying, he gave her the only answer he could. "Yes."

"Good because I might not be leaving with you tonight, but I don't want you to go yet either." She confessed as she reached over and picked up his hand where it had dropped away from her face and laced her fingers through his.

"Is that your way of telling me that you missed me, love?" He asked as his eyes dropped down to where their fingers were intertwined. It still shocked him how the smallest touch from her could affect him so much.

"I didn't say that." Caroline admitted in a whisper.

His eyes shot back up to hers, and he could see that she was teasing him. "Well I guess I was being a bit too presumptuous then."

"Well you do have a tendency of doing that." She replied. "You might be the big bad Original hybrid but that doesn't mean you can read my mind."

"I would never presume to do that, you have and always will be a bit of a mystery to me." Klaus declared. "It's one of the things that has always intrigued me about you; you keep me guessing."

Caroline could hear the reverence in his voice as he talked about her and her heart beat a little faster. He always had that effect on her, even before she had been willing to admit it. She continued to stare at him for a moment before deciding to do what she had wanted to do for a long time but had only given herself a taste of before. She leaned forward, closing the small distance between them and pressed her lips to his.

Her lips caressed his briefly, before he pulled back, his eyes wide in surprise. "Caroline, what are you doing?"

She couldn't help but giggle a little at his words and the look on his face. "For a guy who is a billion, I shouldn't have to spell it out to you."

Klaus' jaw moved slightly and she knew he was about to open his mouth to say something else but Caroline shut him up by pressing her lips to his again. He expected her this time, and his lips met hers willingly. His kiss was welcoming and eager though still somewhat hesitant. He kissed her as if he was waiting for her to pull away at any time. Despite everything, he still expected her to reject him. She would have to convince him of her feelings by showing him.

Caroline wrapped her hands around his neck as she moved closer and then onto his lap. She poured everything she was feeling into the kiss before sucking roughly on his lower lip, causing him to gasp in surprise. She used it to her advantage, slipping her tongue in to explore his mouth. She moved one hand to his necklaces while the fingers of her other hand tangled in his dirty blonde curls. All of his hesitancy had disappeared as their tongues caressed one another, familiarizing themselves with each other's taste.

Reluctantly, Klaus ended the kiss and broke his mouth away from Caroline. He rested his forehead against hers. While his hand came up to cup her face, his thumb moved gently back and forth over her cheek.

He opened his eyes for a minute and looked into hers. He saw so much fire burning in her eyes for him that it almost knocked the wind out of him. He opened his mouth to say something but she quickly silenced him again, this time by pressing her finger to his lips.

"I know I said I'm not ready to go with you," Caroline declared. "But I want this night with you, what's left of it."

His full lips pressed together as he kissed the side of her finger, causing shivers to run over her before his voice vibrated against it. "Are you positive Caroline?"

She nodded. "I want you, if you'll have me."

Klaus leaned forward but instead of kissing her mouth, his lips went to her collarbone. He began to trail kisses up her neck until his lips met her ear. "How many times do I have to tell you, Caroline? I will always want you."

His words were no sooner out of his mouth then his lips claimed hers in a forceful kiss. His tongue ran roughly across her lips, and she quickly parted them as his hands ran up her thighs. He didn't want her thinking for a second that he didn't want her, desire her. He couldn't remember a time in his long life when he had wanted someone as much as he wanted the woman on top of him, not even when he had been human.

Their movements became feverish. All the two of them could think about was their hands on each other, and their mouths clashing hungrily with one other's. They each dug a hand into the other's hair, pushing their faces as close as possible in an attempt to taste more of each other. Klaus pressed his body more firmly against hers, his muscles rippling with the action. The hand that was not tangled in her curls slid down her back and pressed firmly on her waist until she was as close to him as possible. He could feel the hardened nipples of her breasts rubbing against his chest through the thin material of her top. They continued for several minutes before he pulled back and began placing licking kisses down her neck until he reached her covered breasts.

His lips kissed along the edge of her tank top before his tongue dipped underneath to tease the skin underneath. Caroline pulled away from him and reached to remove her tank top off, his hands came up to help her eagerly, running along her skin as he did. Once the hindering garment was gone, she moved back to recapture his mouth but he had other plans, leaning backwards as he looked over her.

Klaus' eyes ran over every inch of her newly bared flesh, it was an image that he was sure would be burned into his brain forever. She was exquisite, her creamy pale skin was flawless and her breasts were perfect. He could see a faint pink blush appear on the top of them before his eyes and knew it was due to the attention of his gaze. He stared at her for a few more moments, before the desire to have his mouth on her was too great and he used his hand that rested on her back to bring her back closer to him.

"Klaus," Caroline whispered softly in a half-sigh, half-moan as his mouth fastened upon one of her breasts, his tongue loving her nipple into a hardened peak as his other hand left her hair to palm the soft mound of her other breast in his hand. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her hands clinging to his neck before she brought her fingers up to entwine in his hair.

As he continued licking and sucking first on one then the other, Caroline's head fell back. She began circling her hips against his hard shaft and the ache between her legs increased with the promise of fulfilment. She ground into him harder and he bucked back against her, causing her to whimper. Her body felt so overwhelmed with the throbbing pleasure he was creating that speaking was almost impossible. Her teeth sunk painfully into her lower lip to keep from crying out, begging him to ease the ache that was building inside her. Klaus's own moan was buried against her chest as his lips broke contact with her fevered skin.

Caroline used his pleasure as a distraction to run her hands down to the hem of his Henley before tugging it upwards. Without the need for further instruction, he leaned back so she could pull it over his head. When it was off of him, she pushed his chest, telling him with her actions to lie back on the bed. He did not deny her request. He watched her sitting on top of him, and thought about how beautiful she looked.

His toned back hit the soft mattress as she looked at his newly bared chest. Her hands grabbed his wrists, before placing them at his side. She knew he could easily move away, but she pushed hard on them as an order that he not move while she explored him. Caroline could see in his eyes that the Alpha male in him wanted to fight her on the command but that he also enjoyed her dominating him and taking control.

His body was just as she remembered. He was slim but firm and toned in a way that Caroline found very appealing. On impulse, she reached out and ran a finger over the tattoo on his pectoral. She felt him shiver slightly under her touch, and Caroline looked at his face. He had his eyes had closed and looked to be enjoying her exploration. Her hands continued to explore his chest, running her nails over his nipples, which hardened at her touch. He opened his eyes and looked at her with a considerably darkened gaze that was burning in desire.

Caroline smiled wickedly at him before she bent over and kissed his neck, enjoying the feel of his stubbled chin against her skin before she started to make her way down his body, licking a path down his chiseled physique. When she traced two of the birds on his chest with her tongue, she felt his muscles twitch against her lips as he sighed appreciatively. She tasted every bit of skin she could find until she made her way down to the edge of his pants. Her hands started to undo the button and zipper, pulling it down carefully over the large bulge.

Caroline pulled the worn material of his jeans, along with his boxers away from his waist and tugged until Klaus raised his hips so she could pull them down his legs. As soon as she had them off of him, she moved to kneel in between his naked legs, smoothing her hand up and down his inner thighs, stroking the skin there lightly as she looked at his impressive erection. He was more than ready for her and she reached out to wrap her hand around him, sliding along his length with slow, maddening strokes.

Klaus watched her intently, not wanting to miss a moment with her. He groaned loudly when he felt her silky touch start to stroke him. He had been passive since she had taken control, letting her explore him for several minutes, enjoying the feel of her mouth and hands on him. However, not touching her became too much and he decided he had been submissive for long enough. It was his turn.

As she looked at him, Caroline gloried in the expression upon his face, savoring the wild glitter in his eyes as his hips thrust upwards towards her hand. Then suddenly he grabbed her arms, and flipped them over. Caroline squeaked in surprise when she saw him, hovering over her but he didn't give her any time to protest. His mouth covered hers before his tongue plunged in to tangle with hers again for a moment before he was at her neck, his teeth grazing the skin, nipping her lightly with his human teeth.

As he moved lower, Klaus paid the same attention to each of her breasts as he had with her neck; pulling her nipples, and sucking them into his mouth. He watched her every reaction as he tortured her more and more. His mouth trailed down the front of her body, moving over her stomach. His tongue dipped lightly into her belly button before his hands slid down to the top of her sleep shorts, his fingers moving slightly under the fabric. He pulled away from her and sat up slightly, as his hands slid completely under the fabric to push them down. She smiled up at him, as she lifted her hips, and he pulled her shorts and panties and with one fluid motion, they were freed from her body. He tossed them behind him before his body slid up hers; kissing any skin he touched, memorizing every curve.

One hand came up to caress her breast, circling it, winding closer to her nipple until he brushed his thumb over it. She bit her lip and pushed her hips up toward him and he rotated his but didn't move to enter her. Instead, he licked his way up to her opposite breast until his destination had been reached and he sucked gently on her.

He released her breast; bringing his mouth up to kiss her lips softly as his hands continued to glide across her body. His roaming hand followed an imaginary trail down between her breasts, along her stomach until it reached the junction where her legs met.

He dragged a finger along her slit before he pressed gently upon the bundle of nerves at the top. As he began to stroke her, she moaned softly while she pushed back against his hand. Her kisses stopped and all of her concentration was reserved for what he was doing to her. She buried her head in his shoulder, letting herself be overtaken by the pleasure.

Klaus moved his finger slowly away from her clit, before plunging it inside of her. When he added a second finger, she nipped at his neck and bucked her hips against his hand matching his rhythm. Caroline was close, and with each stroke, the tension in her body grew tighter until she felt like her body was going to snap. Her eyes closed on their own accord as her face began to flush while his body pressed against hers. She arched, her whimpers rising in pitch until he drove his fingers into her one more time and she shattered. Her body shuddered as the waves of pleasured radiated through her.

Everything slowly spun back into place as Caroline fell back; her breathing coming in shallow gasps as she carefully steadied herself. Somehow, despite the fog that she was currently in, she found the strength to use her hands that were placed on his shoulders to flip them over again.

If Klaus was surprised by her actions, he didn't show it; instead he grabbed a hold of her thighs, and helped her to straddle him again. As her legs settled on either side of his hips, Caroline reached between them to grasp him and lead him to her entrance. When he felt the tip of him part the folds of her flesh, he fought the urge to close his eyes. He wanted to see her eyes when his hard, swollen member entered her.

Caroline rose up a little never taking her eyes off his before she slowly sank down on him, inching more and more until he was fully inside her. The hard feel of his cock stretching her so completely along with the sensitivity from the orgasm he had already given her was almost too much. She had always known that when they would be together, it would be this intense, but now she was finding it to be so much more.

At first, he just held himself that way, imbedded in her, relishing the feel of his cock in her tight wet heat. She felt so tight, like a glove around him. He could feel her inner muscles were already trembling but he stayed still, letting her adjust to him. Klaus had wanted her for so long and now that he had her, even if it was only for the night, he was going to cherish every second of it. He would relive the memories until he could be with her again.

After a few moments of simply feeling him inside her, Caroline slowly began to move her hips. Their rhythm built slow and steady, overtaken by a blinding sort of passion. Their minds were hot and hazy, and it felt incredibly, and ridiculously good. Klaus admired how Caroline's breasts bounced as she bucked on top of him, head thrown back in pleasure. Deciding he needed to be closer to her, to feel more of her, he sat up and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her flush against him and capturing her lips again.

The feel of his lips against hers and his hard body pressed tightly to hers opened up the floodgate of Caroline's desire for him and she kissed him as enthusiastically as he had kissed her. Her legs were wrapped around him in just a way that with every upward plunge, she settled more firmly upon him, grinding into him, urging him to go harder and faster, and his hands tightened against her hip as he obeyed her. She broke away from his kiss, as a loud moan erupted from her lips. The feel of him inside her, hitting the perfect spot over and over was too much and she felt herself starting to get close to falling over the edge again.

He felt her orgasm on the verge as her inner muscles began tightening around him, as she rode him, her desire pulling him toward the end that she was racing for. He watched her fangs drop as well as the veins around her eyes darken before she closed them, trying to hold herself back. His hand slid up to her neck, yanking her closer. "Do it, love."

"What?" Caroline whimpered out through the haze of pleasure that was enveloping her.

"Bite me." He commanded.

For a second, she thought to argue, but the growl in his voice and the force of her instincts telling her to give in was too much. She opened her eyes to look at him, only to see his lust-filled blue eyes suddenly flash gold. She gave in and sank her fangs into neck. His thick rich euphoric blood rushed down her throat as she felt his throat vibrate against her lips. She felt Klaus' hands grip her hips harder before increasing the roughness of his thrust, the sudden change giving her the push she needed to fall into the ecstasy she'd been trying to reach. She rode the waves of her orgasm, which was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. She felt like every nerve in her body was being stimulated, giving indescribably intense pleasure.

As soon as he felt her fangs pierce his skin, Klaus let out a loud moan of pleasure. She was the only one he had ever allowed to drink from him like this, and the feeling of her mouth on him in this way, caused the lust he felt to surge uncontrollably. His hands tightened on her as he shoved his body upwards, thrusting his cock as deeply as he could.

When her inner walls clamped down on his cock, the dual sensations surged to a quivering peak within him and he too flew over that edge. The release shuddered through him, and he closed his eyes, seeing the tiny spots dance behind his eyelids as he growled her name. "Caroline!"

He continued to pump into her until they were both spent. She withdrew her fangs, before licking away the few drops of his blood that had escaped her. Once she saw he was clean, she lifted her head away from his neck and looked at him.

As soon as her face was level with his again, Klaus closed the small distance between her lips and his own, eyes melding shut as he made contact. His lips moved in silence against hers, teeth brushing her swollen lips and he tasted his blood on her. He didn't think he had ever tasted anything as erotic as the mixture of his blood and her lips, except perhaps the brief taste of her blood that he had before. He had yearned to taste it again, this time in the throes of passion instead of anger, but after her earlier ordeal, he didn't want to expose her to another poisonous bite so soon.

Their kisses slowed to almost nothing, just feather light brushes of lips against lips until Caroline broke away, leaning her forehead on his. She looked at him before whispering, "Wow, that was...wow."

Klaus chuckled a little at her statement. "Well did that live up to the Hot Hybrid Vampire sex you were expecting?"

"And then some." Caroline replied before she could catch herself. It was hard to stifle how overwhelming the experience with him had been. "But don't let that inflate your ego; it's big enough as it is."

"That's not all that's..." Klaus started to say before she brought up her finger and placed it over his lips to silence him.

His lips curved into a smile behind her finger; it was a real, genuine, devastatingly sexy grin that made her body begin to quiver in need of him again. She'd always noticed the difference between his smirks and when he truly smiled at her. She couldn't help but return his smile. "Modesty is definitely not a virtue you are familiar with is it?"

Klaus' smile turned mischievous then as he rolled them over, keeping himself cradled between her legs. "I think you'll find that I may possess one virtue that you might enjoy."

"And what is that?" She asked, almost scared to hear the answer.

"My attention to detail in regards to things I am passionate about." Klaus answered before lowering his lips to hers again.

TVDTVDTVD

Caroline became aware of two things the next time she woke: morning had come due to the sunlight that peaked through the curtains onto her face, and she was alone in her bed. She could sense he was gone but it didn't stop her from searching for him when she opened her eyes. His spot was empty save for the piece of paper on top of the rumpled sheets.

She lifted herself up onto her elbow as her other hand reached out. His scent still lingered in the air but the sheets were cool to her touch. She breathed him in deeply before picking up the paper and unrolling it. She expected to see a replica of the one that had been destroyed, another New Orleans landmark, or possibly even a sketch of her in her current exposed condition so she was surprised when she saw the subject of the drawing. It was a door.

Confusion overtook her until she realized what the door was; it was his door, and from the details of it and the frame around it, it was his door to his house in New Orleans. Her eyes lowered to the corner of the drawing and saw his familiar handwriting. _'One Day'_

**THE END**

**Yep, you guys read right, it's over. I told you it would be short didn't I? This part right here though is the longest section I've ever written. **

**I know some of you might be upset that she didn't go with him, but I hope you think that I stayed true to Caroline's character that her guilt would keep her away, at least for a little while. Speaking of Caroline's character, I have to say that the way I wrote the smut scene was directly inspired by a conversation on Tumblr about how dominate Caroline has been shown in regard to sexual situations like with Tyler and with Klaus in the woods.**

**I'm considering doing a follow up piece to this, with Caroline showing up at his door but I need to figure out a plotline first. If you have anything you'd like to see, let me know. **


	4. Follow up Note

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _**Just wanted to let you know that I have come up with a plotline and I will be doing a follow up to this story. I don't know when I will start publishing it, because I haven't started writing it and TOHFMIY is my focus but it is tentatively titled 'I'll Be Yours', and will be similar in length and style to this one. I hope you will check it out when it comes out. If you want, I can leave notice on here when I start to publish.


End file.
